


Just a Dream

by mayflower27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayflower27/pseuds/mayflower27
Summary: Alfred proposed to Sakura. She was supposed to be getting ready, but not for a wedding.





	Just a Dream

_A couple sat in a car, the engine was off but neither person moved to get out of the car. Alfred turned to look at Sakura and noticed she kept fiddling with the ring on her finger. “Are you thinking about tomorrow?” he asked her, “That’s against the rules you know.” He joked to ease the tension as he put his arm around her._  
_“What rules?” She asks him and leaned against him as much as she could._  
_“I just wanted tonight to be about us. No worrying about the stuff for tomorrow. Just you and me.”_  
_“I’m just nervous about tomorrow.” she quietly said._  
_“Tomorrow is just another day.” He kissed her forehead._  
_“It will be over before you know it. I have big plans for us.” He tells her to help ease her worries._  
_She looks him in the eye. “Promise me, you will come back.”_  
_He smiles and kisses her, “Promise.”_

_It is just a dream_

Sakura was sitting at her vanity. She was supposed to be getting ready but she couldn’t muster the energy to finish getting ready. She had to her dress on and was in the middle of combing her hair when she caught a glimpse of the letter that arrived a week ago and was reading it again hoping the words had changed.  
She didn’t notice another presence in the room until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Yao giving her a sympathetic look. “We are going to be late.”  
“I’m sorry.” She made a move to grab the comb but Yao beat her to it.  
“Let me help you.” He began to comb her hair. She made no argument, “You don’t have to do everything alone. The others and I will be here for you for as long as you need us.” He grabbed the veil. “You are still my younger sister.”  
“Thank you, Yao.” She let him take her hand and she took a box with her to the car.

_It is just a dream._

The box had the letters Alfred sent her, an American flag pin she borrowed, a blue ribbon and a sixpence coin.  
When Sakura got to the church grounds she could hear the military band and everything felt so real. It felt as if her body ran on autopilot as she walked to the church doors.  
The church was decorated beautifully.  
Everything was white and he was waiting for her at the end of the aisle.  
Yao walked her down the aisle.  
She had flowers in her hands and a beautiful white gown.  
The music was so somber.  
Alfred was in his uniform and took her hand.

_It is just a dream_

Everyone stood up and she was being handed a folded up flag. “On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Army, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one’s honorable and faithful service.” She took the flag and clutch to her chest.  
Once she heard the guns going off and she felt as if the bullet had gone right through her. He was really gone. She wasn’t going to see him again. They were never going to have their life together, all their plans were for nothing. The church was decorated in black, not white, her dress was black, and Alfred won’t hold her hand again.

_It wasn’t a dream._


End file.
